Stay Forever
by Jessie Cullen-Potter
Summary: Slightly AU! It's the trio's last year in Hogwarts and they are still mourning the death of Sirius Black. What will they do if Hogwarts has an unexpected visitor? Read and Find out! This is my first go at this type of story! Time travel type thing XD :P x
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone, so I've been reading a lot of Sirius and Hermione stories lately, and how Hermione always goes back in time. I decided to give this type of story a go, so tell me what you think.**

**Stay Forever**

**Summary: It's the trio's last year in Hogwarts and they are still mourning the death of Sirius Black. What will they do if Hogwarts has an unexpected visitor? Read and Find out!**

**Chapter 1**

_Date: 29th August 1998_

Harry Potter was sitting by the window at the Burrow. It was currently 12am and the house was deathly silent, except for Ron's loud snoring. How they can all sleep through his snoring will always be a mistery to me., Harry thought as he took a peak towards his sleeping best friend. Harry Potter was a name known to all in the wizarding world. You see, Harry Potter was famous, at first for something that he couldn't even remember, but more recently for officially killing the man - NO thing - that made men, women and children's, skin crawl. That man's name was Voldemort. No one, bar a fair few, dared speak his name, therefore dubbing him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Voldemort was all about getting rid of muggles and muggleborns, maybe even a few halfbloods. He was all about pureblood surpemacym which is kind of funny if you think about it. Its quite hypocritical of him really because he himself was just a mere halfblood. He believed that purebloods should rule under him and this made Harry wonder if any of his deatheaters had known of his line-age. He doubted it. Harry thinks that Voldemort was sure that his deatheaters believed that, surely a decendant of pureblood supremist, Salazar Slytherin himself, would be of pureblood, but they didn't dare doubt him for fear of what he would do if somebody even suggested him anything but pure. Harry thought back to when Hermione had told Bellatrix of Voldemort's line-age. She was furious. Which brings us back to why Harry was sat by the window, looking out as if waiting for somebody to appear.

The night Hermione had told Bellatrix of Voldemort's blood status, was the last night of Sirius Black's life. Bellatrix killed her cousin that night and as they all watched his body fall through the veil, Hermione said the two words she thought that she would never say. Not only did she say them, but what had shocked her was the fact that she didn't care or feel any regret in her actions. Bellatrix Lestrange had also died that night, as did many others.

The final battle had ensued after Bellatrix's body fell. Many died that night, both from the detheaters and the light side, but most importantly, Voldemort was gone. Gone forever, never to return to enter another person's life, never to strike fear into the hearts od people both young and old, and never to plague Harry's life again.

After the battle, Harry remembers the ceremony that took place to congratulate him as well as to mourn the dead. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and many others hadn't felt like celebrating. They had all lost an amazing friend in Sirius Black and the only celebrating/thanking, was towards Hermione for killing the person that stole their friends life. They all cried, Harry remembered, Remus had sought out comfort in Tonks and Harry and his friends all moutnrf together. The worst thing is that he, Harry, had retreated into himself, he became snappy towards everyone and began ignoring them. _Wow, I've been a complete arse towards them and yet they still tolerate me,_ Harry thoght in wonder.

Harry sat there, thinking. He thought about the horcrux search that he and Dumbledore had gone on while everybody else was either back in their jobs or back in school. He know that once the diadem of Ravenclaw had been found and destroyed, there would be no possible way for Voldemort to EVER rise again. He looked back on how he returned to Hogwarts schooling after the diedem had been destroyed in the Room of Requirement. He thought about what he remembered feeling, knowing that Tom Riddle's last horcrux was destroyed. He rememebred how awful he had felt when telling Ron and Hermione of his horcruz adventure. He then remembered how happy he felt when Hermione had pulled him into a bone-crushing yet caring hug and when he and Ron had shared a brothers hug. He smiled as he rememebered being back in Gryffindor Tower and Hermione handing him a huge pile of parchment that had two different handwritings on there.

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat around the warm fire place in the Gryffindor common room on the `0th of June. They were all silent, thinking of the story Harry had just revealed. Harry, not liking the thoughtful yet uncomfortable silence, broke the silence._

_"So. What have I missed in class?" He asked. Hermione gasped and fled. Ron sent a mock glare towards Harry. "What?" He asked. Ron shook his head._

_"You just had to ask about classes. if you knew Hermione at all, you would know not to ask that question" Ron sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow._

_"I doubt its that bad, Ron." Harry tried to calm his friend. Ron shook his head._

_"Not that bad? Not tha- Harry, for every class that she wasn't in that you and I had taken, she would MAKE me take notes for you. I HAD to fill a 1ft roll of parchment of notes for you, for every class! Hermione said that was minimum! If that her minimum, I feel that her maximum is even more reidiculous." Ron sighed. Harry laughed at this. Ron scowled and Harry's laughter became silent as Hermione came down the stairs with a huge folder. Harry's mouth dropped open._

_"You didn't?" He asked timidly._

_"Nope. Ron helped too!" She replied cheerfully. Harry glared at Ron. "Now, we made notes on every subject you took except divination because, lets be honest, divination is just a load of bull. I also got some of the asignments for you, but only the main ones that went towards your final grade, so don't give me that look." She scolded after taking in Harry's false glare._

_"Thanks guys, I appreciate this. I'd rather have to do all of this than be far behind in school. I'll start on this tomorrow and work through the summer." Harry said reassuringly to Hermione. Hermione beamed at him and Ron tried to smile but couldn't. Hermione giggled at him._

_End Flashback_

Harry smiled at the memory and retreated to his bed. He slipped under the covers and get comfortable.

"Night Sirius, I wish your could be with us. Love you Padfoot." Harry whispered before letting his eyes fall. Within minutes he was taken into into a string of dreams of what could have been, had Bellatrix not killed Sirius. Granted Voldemort would still be alive, but that also meant that Sirius would be too.

The next few days went by as normal. Harry studdied with the help of Hermione, and the Weasley's were busy either playing Quidditch, cleaning and cooking, or inventing and investigating. Soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express but hey, time flie when your having fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy everyone, I know its been a while but as I said the first chapter was just a warm up and after the chapter after this one, is when things will really start to heat up! Sooo, I know that everyone goes on and on about how asking for reviews is petty and stuff but it does mean a lot to us writers to know what our audience think of our work, so please review but mostly enjoy the chapter eventhough its a little boring in its own way. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Welcoming Feast<strong>

"Come on! Your going to miss the train!" Molly Weasley shouted at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The four shared a look of amusement before stepping on the train.

"Love you Mum! We'll see you soon." Ron and Ginny shouted from the compartment window.

"Look after each other! Ron look after Ginny, Harry look after Ginny and Hermione. Hermione, make sure Ron and Harry behave would you?" Molly asked. Ron and Harry pouted at Molly. Hermione and Ginny saw this and giggled.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley." Hermione asured her. They all shared a smile and then the train started moving. The train ride was long, but no longer than normal. The four were soon in a thestral drawn carriage, they could easily see them.

"So, who's Head Boy and Head Girl this year?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny shrugged.

"Well, Dumbledore offered me the position but I turned him down." Hermione muttered. Her friends looked at her in shock.

"But Mione! Being Head Girl has been your dream since first year! Why the hell would you turn that offer down?" Ron gasped. Hermione knew that being Head Girl is what was expected if her, but she decided that she wouldn't be able to handle life without seeing her friends every night before bed. She shrugged.

"Well, I know it was expected of me, but for once I didn't want to do what was expected. But Dumbledore did persuade me to become deputy Head Girl. That means that I can give out detentions, points and take away points." Hermione smiled, the boys grinned.

"So, that means you can give Malfoy detention! Oh this is going to be bloody brilliant, seeing his face when you give him detention." Ron smirked. Hermione laughed with her friends but shook her head. The ride to the castle was quiet and over quickly. The trio made their way to the Great Hall and sat in their seats, half way down the Gryffindor table. They were all greeted with smiles and untroubled faces, looking up at them when they took their seats. Everybody looked and felt so much happier and safer now that they knew that the most evil thing was long gone, and gone for good.

The three looked up towards the headmaster at the staff table and were greeted with smiles from all of the teachers, well except Snape. They just recieved a stiff nod from their fierce potions master. McGonagall lead the first years into the hall and the sorting had begun.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Within the hour, the sorting ceremony was over. Gryffindor had gained twenty new first years, Hufflepuff had gained eleven, Ravenclaw had gained twelve and Slytherin had gained sixteen. There was still the fued between Gryffindor and Slytherin but there was less animosity. Several Slytherins had turned their backs on their dark families to protect themselves. Some of the families stuck together and switched side together, like the Malfoy's and Zabini's. It was a shock to everyone, but the order welcomed them after an Unbreakable Vow. The trio still disliked Draco Malfoy but they can get along if the need to, the same with the Zabini's. Anyway back to the present.

So they were all sat in the Great Hall and the food appeared, elicting excited, and in some cases scared, gasps. Nearly Headless Nick did his annual, appear out of a drumstick fiasco and that went down a treat with a freaked out muggleborn. The trio giggled as Ron remembered of the time when he had been just as scared. As usual, all of the food was beyond your imagination and tasted devine! The desert was just as good and the house elves were getting quite creactive now. They had managed to create a house badge for each of the tables out of profiter rolls and melted sugar. This also brought on a mild look of surprise from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore himself as he did not expect any of this. Even the Slytherins were excited, and thats saying something!

About half way through the feast is where things took a slight turn, for the worst or for the best, I'll let you be the judge of that.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**[A/N: Soooooo, how was it? Please please review, I want another 5 reviews before I even THINK of updating. The next chapter will be set in the Marauders era and then after the next chapter is when things start to spice up... REVIEW! PLEASE! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy! Just thought Id get back to you all with another chapter of this soon-to-be awesome story **

**Chapter 3 – The Marauders**

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_st__ September 1978_

It was the first day of the Marauders seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were more excited than ever! The Marauders are a group of four boys who are, for the most part, good looking as long as you exclude a plump boy whose face resembles that of a mouse or a rat – you pick. This group of prestigious young wizards consists of; James Charlus Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and finally Peter Pettigrew.

James and Sirius were extremely mischievous, and are always up for a good laugh. They also happen to be good with the ladies. Well, James could be good if he wasn't completely in love with a girl that wouldn't say yes.

Sirius, in his earlier years at Hogwarts, years 3-6, were his player days. But, that was going to change this year, or so he told his friends. He told them that he actually wanted to settle down and have a nice big family of his own. They didn't think he was serious and so they laughed in his face, but when they saw that he was serious, they congratulated him on his choice.

Remus wasn't a ladies man. He preferred to study his little heart out. His friends are always trying to set him up with a date but he wasn't having any of it. He thought that no girl would want to be with a damaged guy like him. You see, Remus was a werewolf and he thought that he could never have a family incase his condition of lycanthropy got passed down and into his offspring. This to his friends seemed completely ridiculous and so they tried to talk him into it too many times, but Remus always put his lack of dating expertise to the fact that he'd prefer to just study. Remus was kind of the brains of the group.

Then there was Peter. Peter didn't really have much to live up to, but he always looked up to James and Sirius as big brothers. Peter was neither studious nor particularly good with the ladies. He was a bit of a lag for the others in the group but they kept him because they were friends. However, nobody knew of who he hung around with when he disappeared for a few hours or during the summer when he isn't with his friends. Nobody would know that little piece of information until the Halloween of 1981 and even then it would remain a secret for another 12 years.

All in all, the group didn't seem likely but they did quickly become a close-knit group of friends. The four were given the name of The Marauders because of their talent of playing pranks on everyone – even the teachers! They were notorious pranksters and still are well known for their mischievous ways. To some they were Gods and they worshipped them as such. But to others, they were pains in the neck who just wouldn't go away. In fact, this is exactly what a certain Lily Evans thought of the group.

Lily Evans, a normal muggleborn witch with a mind like no other. She had been chosen to be Head Girl for her final year and she couldn't wait to have the chance to take points from the Marauders. She had always disliked three quarters of the group, but she found Remus smart and so they had formed a sort of friendship. As they were both very studious, they had that in common and they used it in order to become friends. One Marauder that constantly bugged her, yet she liked secretly, was one James Potter. He was constantly asking her out and she would say yes, if he wasn't such a jerk to others.

Anyways, the group of four were in their compartment talking about the upcoming year. They were all excited because they could almost get away with anything. Know why? A certain James Potter was made Head Boy. This basically gave the marauders free reign over the school. However, only a quarter way into the journey to their amazing school, did something happen.

"Hey, guys I'm going to the toilet. Be back soon." Said Peter who was holding his trousers in emphasis. The other three Marauders nodded, not knowing that anything unusual was happening. As Peter stepped out of the carriage, a certain red-headed girl walked passed.

"Hey, Evans! Looks like we'll be working closely together this year huh?" James said with a grin on his face. Lily turned around to face them and she stood in the door way.

"Wait, Professor Dumbledore elected YOU for Head Boy? I have always said he didn't have a sane cell in his body." Lily sneered but her eyes told a different story.

"Yep. Hey can I see your necklace? It looks pretty." James said with a blush creeping up his face as his friends snickered at him. Lily blushed and hid her necklace from view. Sirius saw this.

"No you can't. It was assigned to me by Professor McGonagal." She replied quickly without realising her slip up.

"Assigned? What is is?" Sirius asked in mild confusion. Lily gasped.

"Assigned? Did I say assigned? I meant given, as a birthday present." She tried to recover, failing miserably.

"Evans, your birthday isn't for two months." James said with a raised eyebrow. This caught Lily off guard. She wasn't aware that James knew her birthday, _But then again, he has been trying to ask you out for like ever._ Her mind told her.

"You know when my birthday is?" She asked with a small blush appearing on her face. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James' little blush.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I know when your birthday is?" He asked and Lily beamed on the inside but then refocused and felt her neck for the necklace, only to find it gone. She turned to Sirius who was the most likely suspect.

"Give it back, Black." She demanded. Sirius pouted.

"But Lily, it looks so cool. I mean what are all of these little rings? Ooooo they move when I turn this little nobly thing! That's so cool!" Sirius exclaimed, acting like a four year old locked inside Honeyduke's. Just to prove that it looked better on him, he threw it over his head so that it settled nicely in the middle of his chest. "Could do with a little shortening though." He mumbled. Lily's eyes were wide.

"Sirius! Don't turn that nob! And take it off! Right NOW!" Lily fumed. Sirius looked scared. Nobody had EVER heard Lily shout like that. He smirked at her until he heard a small shout from James and Remus. Then all he could see were colours flying past him at a speed unknown to him. He grew more scared when they didn't stop for at least fifteen minutes and when they did stop, he was standing somewhere that was not the Hogwarts Express. He was in the Great Hall with students looking at him with wonder. He then looked up to the Head Table and saw Dumbledore and McGonagal but they looked different somehow. He then looked towards the Gryffindor table. There, he found a certain raven haired boy looking at him in surprise yet also looking like he was about to burst into tears. This confused Sirius.

"James, why are you looking at me like that?" Sirius asked, looking and sounding more confused than ever. What the black haired boy said next would change his life, forever.

"I'm not James. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." And with that, Sirius fell with a thud to the floor of the Great Hall in a dead faint.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyy, soooooo what do ya think! I did this because I felt like I needed to write something and this was the best story that I wanted to do the writing for. Soooooo, please please please review! I wana reach 10 reviews and my tenth will get a shout out in the next chapter! Thank you! Love ya xxx**


End file.
